The Start of it All Episode: 1
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: Lief felt his whole body shaking under her touch as her grip on his shoulders tightened and as she lowered her lips to the point of touching. "Are you okay Lief?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's...let's just keep going." 'Why does it have to be me' Lief thought sadly...


((Warning: Mpreg, swearing, Dain is human and on the good side. Doom x Dain, Thaegan x Lief, Barda x Lief, Thaegan x Dain and also Thaegan is alive and still evil until the end, kinda. This takes place after their first journey.))"Are you okay Lief?" Barda asked and Lief sighed and replied in an offhand tone, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's...let's just keep going." Barda eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as he walked ahead of Lief. Lief mentally sighed and placed a hand on his stomach as he thought about what had happened to him with their latest encounter with a sorceress.

!Flashback!

Lief felt his whole body shaking under her touch as her grip on his shoulders tightened and as she lowered her lips to the point of touching, Lief didn't realize his mouth was open until it was to late. He felt her tongue slip inside his mouth and something wet and slimy went down his throat and was upsetting his stomach. He wanted to pull away, to vomit, to kill her. But his body was under a spell and he was frozen on the spot. He heard Barda and Jasmine shouting his name but he couldn't do anything. And when she pulled away, everything around him suddenly went black and air rushing past his face.

!End of Flashback!

'Why does it have to be me?' Lief thought sadly as his hand tightened into a fist. 'Why do I have to end up with a sorceress' child?' Lief narrowed his eyes down at his stomach and then silently sighed before letting his hand drop to his side. 'It's been about two months since then and already I want to take a break.' Lief shifted his eyes from his stomach to the forest around them. 'At least they don't know I'm pregnant with a sorceress' child.' He had to chuckle at the thought of his two-month success so far. Barda and Jasmine looked over their shoulders and saw Lief glaring off into the distance. Jasmine and Barda looked at one another and silently agreed not to say anything.

"Lief?" Barda asked with concern as him and Jasmine stopped, making Lief stop as well and look up. "What's wrong Lief?" Jasmine asked as she walked up to said male and placed both hands on his cheeks to look into his eyes. "What?" Lief asked dumbly until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Had he been crying? "Tell me, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked again, this time, in a more demanding tone. Lief shook his head and pulled out of her grip. "I'm fine," Lief muttered under his breath as he walked past her. But when he tried to walk past Barda however, an arm blocked his way and when he looked up, Barda was half-glaring at him with concern and a look that screamed '_You won't get off that easily_'.

"I'm fine okay?" Lief snapped unintentionally as he roughly pushed the arm out of the way and walked off. 'Goddamn it. Why did I just say that?' Lief sadly thought as he sighed. He heard voices, but thought it was Barda and Jasmine so he thought nothing of it. "Lief, wait up!" Lief stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. "Dain?" Lief turned around and saw Dain approach him with a friendly smile on his face. "What's up Lief?" Lief smiled in return and surged his shoulders.

"Nothing much besides the fact I snapped out at Barda and I had somehow started crying. Other than that, nothing. What about you?" Lief replied in an offhand tone until he asked the question. Dain blushed and adverted his gaze. "W-well you see...m-me and Doom...we had sex about six months ago...and now we know I'm..." Lief's smile brightened ten fold but then, "I'm pregnant." What...? Shock was clear on Lief's face but then it disappeared. "That's great news Dain." Dain's blush deepened and he smiled shyly as he wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Doom thought you and your friends would hate us because of this." Dain said in a whisper, "But not I have something to boast about. All our friends know of course." shock ended up on Lief's face once again and he didn't realize that he and Dain were right in front of each other.

"Can I tell you something Dain?" Lief asked with worry as he adverted his gaze like Dain had done and shifted his weight. "Sure Lief, I'm your friend so you can tell me anything." Lief took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant with Thaegan's child." Out of the corner of Lief's eye, he saw Dain go into a silent shock. "Y-you're..." Lief bit his bottom lip in terror until...

"Well this is news. But your secret is safe with me Lief. And if you think I will leave you just because you were raped by Thaegan, think again." Lief had to smile at Dain's loyalty to their friendship. "Thanks Dain," Dain waved it off as no big deal and he pulled Lief into a sudden hug. "Come to my place Lief. We can wait out your pregnancy until it's time." Lief nodded slowly as he followed Dain into the woods. "How far along are you Dain?" Lief asked as they slowly walked, taking their time. "About half way through my sixth month." Dain replied as he looked at the trees they were passing. 'Everything is so peaceful not that the Shadow Lord is defeated.' Lief thought as he saw a deer off in the distance. "Hey Lief," Dain suddenly said through the nice silence.

Lief hummed in encouragement as he continued to look at the wild life. "Do you know of Dletora's sister kingdom? Along with the Belts'?" Lief shook his head and Dain went into a long explanation about it. "Then the seven gems for Aobocms are, the Amber, the Obsidian, the Bloodstone, the Onyx, the Citrine, the Moonstone and then the Sapphire..." Lief nodded in all the right places as he listened carefully. "It's a shame that Aobocms' king and queen died though. The travelers say that Aobocms is doing pretty well without them but they are still looking for new ones to replace them."


End file.
